New Years!
by Liz Night
Summary: It's almost the new year and Daisuke feels bad for his friend who will spend it alone. Just a bit of fluff!


So I had a little time on my hands. I decided to do a few one shots and work on my other stories. I recently got back into this fandom, because, I know this is going to sound completely sad, I saw a guy who reminded me of one of the characters. I'm also getting tired of my mom saying "Eww!" everytime she sees a gay couple kiss, so I wanted to write something sweet and yaoi!

Disclaimer: I _wish! _No, I don't own D..

"spoken"

'Daisuke's thoughts to Dark'

*Dark's thoughts to Daisuke*

New Years.

Daisuke looked at the clock to see that it was a quarter after eleven. He looked back at his family in their living room. They were waiting for midnight. In the kitchen there were chilled bottles of wine for the adults and a bottle of sparkling grape juice for Daisuke.

For some reason this New Years was different than usual. Most of the time Daisuke loved New Years and its excitement. This year, though, he was anxious.

"I'll be right back," Daisuke said as he got up and went to his room.

"Okay, honey," Emiko called back to him.

Daisuke shut the door behind him. He looked at his dresser. There were newly framed pictures resting there. Daisuke stood in front of them.

The first was of the twins. They were smiling into the camera, making peace signs. The one beside it was of Takeshi with Daisuke in a headlock. There were only two others and they were of the same person.

One was of Daisuke with Hiwatari. The blue haired boy looked uncomfortable to be caught in a picture with no escape. Then Daisuke looked at the other picture and felt his heart speed up.

It was of Hiwatari. He wasn't looking at the camera and most likely didn't even know it was there, daring to take a picture of him. He was reading, his glasses off and beside the book on his desk.

*Looking at Creepy Boy, again?* Dark asked.

'Don't call him that!'

*Touchy, touchy. I was just saying that you do that a lot,* Dark said.

'I know.'

*Hey, doesn't he live alone?*

Daisuke thought for a moment. 'Yeah, he does. And he doesn't get along with his adopted father.'

*Must be lonely spending New Years like that.*

'Yeah,' Daisuke agreed. Then a thought hit him.

He ran out into the hall and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed the number and waited for the boy to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hiwatari-kun!"

"Yes?" the boy sounded unsure for a moment. "Niwa-kun?"

"Yeah, how did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who ever calls this phone, besides the police, and you're the only one who says my name like that."

"Like what?"

"Why'd you call, Niwa-kun?"

"Oh, yeah! Is there anyone with you?"

"No," the boy answered slowly. "Why?"

"Would you like to come over to my house for New Years?"

"Would your family like that?"

"Of cou- okay, maybe not. But they'd understand," Daisuke said, looking around to see if his family was around.

"Understand what, Niwa-kun?"

"That I want you to be here."

"And why do you want me to be there?" Hiwatari said, finally getting to the point.

"Because. I don't want you to be alone. You should be with people who care during New Years," Daisuke said, blushing.

"And you'd qualify me as that? The one who's trying to put you in jail?"

"You're not trying to put me in jail, I think. You're trying to put Dark there," Daisuke ignored Dark's outrage. "So please come over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll leave now," Hiwatari said.

"I'll meet you halfway there!" Daisuke said happily.

"No! You don-," he was cut off by Daisuke hanging the phone up.

Daisuke ran down the steps. "Do you mind if I go out for a bit? I wanted a friend to come over. He'll be all alone if I can't. I promise we'll be back by midnight," he said at the doorway to the livin room.

Kosuke looked over at his son and could see the look in his eye. Hiwatari, he mouthed over Emiko's head. Daisuke nodded. Kosuke stood and went to his son.

"Go and get him. I'll tell your mom while you're out." Kosuke whispered.

"Thanks," Daisuke ran and slipped his boots and jacket on.

"Daisuke, can I ask you something?" Kosuke had followed him to the door.

"Sure," Daisuke said.

"How do you feel towards Hiwatari? I mean, do you like him as just a friend?"

Daisuke froze. "Y-yeah, I like him as a friend."

"Oh?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be going to get him if I didn't."

Kosuke put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You're a bad liar, Daisuke. Even to yourself."

Daisuke blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. Your mom and is to blind to see it," Kosuke said.

"Don't wait till it's too late, Daisuke," Daiki said from behind them. "You don't want to leave regrets behind."

Daisuke remembered Menou and how she had died without Daiki ever being able to tell her he loved her. Daisuke nodded before he ran out the door.

Snow was falling softly as Daisuke ran through the empty streets. It made everything peaceful. There were no other sounds other than his rapid footsteps. Soon enough Daisuke saw a figure in the distance. As he got closer he recognized Hiwatari. Daisuke slipped on ice and landed on his back.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Hiwatari called as he jogged the rest of the distance between them.

Daisuke groaned as he sat up. "No. Just the sidewalk."

Hiwatari helped him onto his feet. He made Daisuke stand still while he examined the back of the boy's head. When he was satisfied that the redhead didn't have any lasting damage they started to walk back to Daisuke's house. They were quiet at first. Daisuke could feel his nerves jumping with every sound.

"How was your Christmas?" Hiwatari asked. Daisuke jumped.

"Good! Wiz got into some strawberry jello that hadn't set yet and was pink till we caught him and gave him a bath. Dark said..." Daisuke stopped when he remembered that it might make the blue haired boy uncomfortable if they talked about Dark.

"What did Dark say?" Hiwatari asked, surprising Daisuke.

"That he'd be damned if he had to use pink wings," Daisuke smiled shyly.

"Sounds like him," Hiwatari murmured.

"Hiwatari?"

"Yes, Niwa-kun?"

"Would you call me Daisuke? I mean, we are friends," Daisuke said, bushing deeper.

Hiwatari turned to him with surprise. "We are?"

Daisuke jerked back with hurt. "Yeah. We are."

"I'm sorry. I'll call you your given name, though, if you call me by mine," Hiwatari said.

Daisuke grinned and relaxed. "Satoshi-kun," he tried, tasting it on his tongue.

"Yes?"

Daisuke blushed again. "Sorry. Just seeing how it sounded."

"It's okay... Daisuke-kun."

They continued walking in silence. Daisuke looked down at his watch. He looked again and the numbers didn't lie. They had less than five minutes to midnight!

Daisuke took Satoshi's hand and started running. "We have to hurry or we'll be late!"

They ran and barely made it to the door, before Emiko opened it, with a sour expression.

"Hiwatari," she greeted as they went inside to the warmth.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Niwa," Satoshi said, keeping his face bland.

They went into the living room and Emiko sat beside her husband and the two boys sat together on the couch. Emiko had already poured the wine and juice into the glasses, which sat on the table.

Daisuke noticed Satoshi's gaze. "We get sparkling grape juice, since we're too young to drink."

Satoshi nodded.

Kosuke turned the TV on to watch the Tokyo party. He tapped his wife's head to get her to quit glaring at the blue haired boy. She glared at him but turned to the TV.

The countdown started and the small group took up their glasses. When the countdown hit zero Kosuke kissed Emiko and the other three sipped from their glasses. Satoshi watched the couple with wonder, Daisuke noticed.

The group stayed up till late. Satoshi tried to leave several times, but Daisuke would always come up with a reason for him to stay. Finally, at almost two in the morning, Daisuke saw the boy's eyelids start to drift shut.

"Why don't you stay the night, Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke whispered.

Satoshi nodded and shut his eyes fully.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room," Daisuke said.

The other boy didn't respond. Daisuke shook his shoulder. The boy didn't even move.

"Dad!"

"Yes?" Kosuke asked, coming to stand beside his son.

"Satoshi won't wake back up!"

"Hikari's usually have low blood pressure, Daisuke. He's going to be out for a while. Do you need help taking him to your room?" Kosuke explained.

"No, that's fine. I'll carry him," Daisuke said, standing up. Kosuke took Emiko up to their room and Daiki also left. Daisuke got the older boy onto his back and carried him up the stairs. He lay him on his bed and gazed down at him. He brushed a few strands of blue hair out of his eyes. He pulled the covers over the boy and when he looked at his face again he was the glasses. He carefully took them off and folded them before he placed them on his desk. He looked back and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that the boy's eyes were open.

He waited for a remark for his jumpiness, but none ever came. He looked into the boy's deep blue eyes and saw that they were unfocused.

"Satoshi-kun... Do you mind if I... do something I've wanted to do for a while?"

He got no response.

Daisuke leaned in slowly and placed his lips on his friend's. They were soft. Daisuke drew back and licked his lips. They tasted like the juice the two boys had been drinking. He looked at Satoshi again to see that the boy's eyes were shut and he was sleeping peacefully.

Daisuke stood straight and took a pair of pajamas out to the bathroom to change. He hit his head when he thought that he should have given Satoshi a pair. They were the same height now after Daisuke had had a few growth spurts. Then he thought of how the boy couldn't even walk upstairs and changed his mind. He didn't want to wake the boy fully or have to dress him himself. Cheeks rosy from that last thought, he went back into his room and went to sleep.

Daisuke woke up and stretched before he opened his eyes. When he did, he fell back.

Satoshi was sitting on the bed, staring at him.

"Daisuke-kun... last night... did you kiss me?"

Daisuke blushed and looked down, missing the blunette's own pink cheeks. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Daisuke closed his eyes and thought of his grandpa and Menou. "I've liked you for a while."

He felt the boy lower himself to the floor and sit beside the theif. Satoshi put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"You baka! You couldn't have done that when I could do something besides blink?"

"What?"

That's it for this. I love writing Daisuke's parts! He seems so... active and not really emotional, but kinda scattered. Well, yeah that's about it for this post. Please review!


End file.
